What if?
by samsamwww
Summary: Admit it we all wondered what Hiccup would choose in Outcast part one. His friends or his dragons? This is what I think he would have done. Hiccup does kind of cuss once but not anything really bad.
1. Chapter 1

_One of the things that has bothered me since Defenders of Berk is what is Stoick and the Berkians had never come to the rescue. What would Hiccup choose. Toothless or his friends. This is what I think would happen._

* * *

Hiccup froze."What is it Hiccup your friends. Or you dragon." Hiccup looked back between them. Hiccup was never good at choices but this time he had no choices. Losing his friends wasn't and option. But neither was losing Toothless. His friends were the ones who looked to him for leadership, well not Snotlout of course, they needed him. On the other hand Hiccup owed Toothless a dept. that is near impossible to pay. He could lose Toothless. The dragon was dependent on him and Hiccup knew what Dagur would do once he got his hand on him.

Hiccup started shaking with anger. "Get in the cage where the dragons can't hurt you! Fishlegs, Meatlug don't let the dragons kill each other!" Hiccup barked at the other riders. Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout all scurried into the large cell in the academy. Meatlug used her lava blasts to keep the dragons at a distance. Dagur raised his hand about to order the archers to shoot. "Sorry Hiccup but that wasn't and option." He closed his fist. Arrows shot from all directions. Hiccup and Toothless shot into the air. The night fury shot six plasma blasts at the areas with the most archers.

Dagur ordered for his men to stop. The Berkser chief growled. "Eventually those dragons will kill each other. That cage can hold back fire which is going to bake your friends. It's better you answer my questions your friends or your dragon?" Hiccup now shaking violently. He rubbed Toothlesses head and calmed down. He wasn't one to lose his temper he was more of a death stare kind of man. He could normally talk his was out of situations. "I won't lose either if I can help it. Dagur just why? Why? What did I ever do to you?" Dagur laughed and answered."Um I'm deranged. Hello." Hiccup scowled and stood up in the saddle still able to open the tail if they had to flee.

"I know your deranged but _why?_ I' know people can be born insane but not you. Your not crazy you're evil. You didn't like the way your village did things. News flash! Neither did I! I've always been given strange looks for the way I do things. The way I think. The way I look. You're nit alone. I met your dad. He was a gentle giant. Peaceful and reasonable. You never were. You were always quick to temper. Your kind of small too. Let me guess. Your father was never proud of you. You just wanted his approval. Blah blah blah. Oh boo hoo. Cry me a river." Dagur stood there jaw dropped. Even some of the rampaging dragons looked up confused. "You know what my father disowned me. You know what. I didn't get upset and go around starting wars. in fact I ended one. I'm not trying to brag but I've been there and you have no excuse for this."

Dagur growled. "How dare-" Hiccup interrupted before he could say another word. "You?No! How dare you! I swear to every god there is if you hurt Astrid,Snotlout, the twins, ore Toothless I will make your life a living Hel! That's a promise. I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down. I'll be sure to kill everyone you ever love like you would have done to me. Then when you finally think I'm gone I'll hunt you down and slip an knife between your ribs when you least expect it." Everyone listening took a step back. Even the dragons stepped back but kept fighting. Hiccup turned to see his father and other Berkians standing jaws dropped like Dagurs. "Open the gates." Dagur was genuinely scared. He had been threatened and yelled at before but that was normal. Hiccup wasn't one to make death threats. He always kept his cool. Nothing is a shocking as seeing the calmest, sweetest person you know screaming like maniac threatening to stab you.

"Open the gates he repeated. "But sir" "I said open the gates. Now!" Savage rushed to the lever and opened the gate. Meatlug came flying out. She flew as fast as she could to the ocean but she didn't drop it. Instead she and Fishlegs took it to Gobbers workshop so it could disposed of properly. Dagur's men were retreating. Hiccup didn't see how could have managed to scare them _all_ off."Hiccup!" Gobber shouted and pointed to Dagurs boat. "DAD!" Stoick was tied up and had a sword to his neck. Dagur threatened to kill him if he saw any dragons follow him."What? you never said anything about hurting your father!" Dagur grinned evilly. They heard his laugh echo for nearly ten minutes. "I'm sorry Hiccup. They ambushed us and Savage knocked Stoick out with a hammer. There were just too many.." Gobber was trying to apologize to Hiccup. He had seen Hiccup threaten Dagur and it was pretty terrifying for Gobber to see Hiccup like that."Gobber! It's okay. I don't blame you. But we have to do something.

* * *

_Then it breaks off into the rest of the finale. I think Hiccup would have talked Dagur out of it. Hit him where it hurts. I wanted it to go on like the actual show after this though. What did you think? Please comment._


	2. Not a chapter!

_This is not a chapter. I just wanted to talk a little bit about some of the feed back for this story. Hiccup was bluffing. He wasn't going to do all that. He would get his revenge. Just not that way. He's Hiccup for Thors sake. He has no muscle so he has to find some way to be intimidating. And bluffing was his best shot. And it worked. All of my reviews have been one extreme or another. Either thinking this story is insane and demented or they really loved it and liked the idea of Hiccup doing this stuff. And _deadlyviper14, _I'm sorry but I'm not going to write that. If you want a fan fiction like that, you need to look somewhere else, again I'm sorry. This story was suppose to be kind of a hit and miss kind of thing. Kind of an experiment. Please understand that he was bluffing. That's what it was meant to be but not everyone caught that so I'm going to say it now. Thank you for reading. If you have anything else to say on this story, you can review the first chapter, seeing as this is not a chapter. _


End file.
